Time To Cross That Bridge
by blueskies perish
Summary: It's actually about Jensen and Jared and I simply have no idea how to tag that since their names are not listed. Sorry.


The first time they had sex had been a hot, humid, awful summer day. They were in jareds apartment, watching tv with a few friends from set. By dinner time the two of them were alone and in good enough spirits. At this point they had come up with a good routine of sneaking off together in jareds apartmentt, or jensens when his girlfriend was away, and occassionally on set in their trailers. They had gotten good at acting like normal best friends in front of people, and dropping to their knees as soon as the doors shut behind them.

The subject of sex had come up (mostly via text to hide the bright red blushes that took over their faces) on this day jared had pinned jensen gently against the counter in the kitchen, kissing him. He'd become very used to the feel of jensens body against his. Jared slipped his hands under the hem of jensens shirt, running fingertips across the warm skin, and hooking his fingers in the belt hoops. Their tongues ran across each other, lips closing down and taking the other hostage. The kiss was slow, like jensens fingertips running up jareds bare forearms and slipping under the sleeves of his tshirt. Casually the kiss ceased. '' 'sup?'' jensen smirked.

Jared had mimicked him, flashing his award winning smile. ''what do you wanna do?''the younger man asked, still leaning against him.

Jensen laughed. ''lets play chess.''

''you have me alone for the next couple hours and thats what you want to do?''

''not at all.'' He brought jared face down for another kiss. The next time they broke for air, jared was the one who brought it up.

''maybe we could do what weve been talking about?'' jensen had noted the way jared, despite the dorky smile on his face, averted his eyes and did the whole nervous pat on the chest-smooth out the shirt move.

Jensen, in return, cleared his throat and did the whole nervous licking of the lips-fixing of the hair move and said ''yeah. yeah we could do that.'' he ran one hand down jareds back, where it came to rest on top of the belt he wore. when jensen spoke again his voice was maybe a pitch or two higher than normal and sarcastic. ''sooo who takes it?''And despite the joking tone,it was a big question since neither of them have ever taken more than a few fingers up the ass before and they didnt know how to fairly choose who goes first.

In the end it was jensen who lost at rock paper scissors. ''son of a bitch.'' He swore, hanging his head. jared had laughed lightly, and taken him in a hug. ''ill go as slow as you need.'' He assured. They met for a kiss again, hands roaming; needy now. They made it to the bedroom, tangled up in each other, shedding shirts along the way. Jensen pushed up against jared, skin on skin. Jared pushed jensens head back, leaning in to kiss and nip at the skin on his neck. The older man exhaled loudly, his hands working jared out of his jeans. They landed on the floor with a thud, and jared shed his boxers next. Jensen began stroking jareds erection, heat rushing through his body at how responsive jareds body was to his touch. He remembers thinking 'good lord' at the size of it. Sure he's had that thing in his hands and mouth before but now it was going somewhere far more restrictive. While they kissed jareds hands fidgeted with jensens jeans, annoyance written on his face at the task.

''fuck, just take them off'' He said, his fingers failing him. Jensen smirked and shed himself of his own jeans and underwear. They fell to the bed, pushing up against each other, getting as much friction as they could. ''wheres the uh...'' Jensen started and jared leaned down over him, taking a nipple in his mouth ''bedside table.'' Jensen didnt have to move to get into the drawer. He did, however, have trouble making his fingers work though between nerves and the vicous teasing of his sensitive nipples. He dropped the lube beside jared on the bed and fell back flat on the bed.

Jared positioned himself between jensens legs and snuck hesitant glances at the man laying there. He took in the golden skin and flushed face. The hands nervously unable to keep still. Jared leaned in and planted a kiss on jensens thigh while he squirted some lube on his fingers. He rubbed one finger around Jensnes soft pucker, circling it, and at the same time he leaned up just a little so that his tongue could circle the head of jensens hard cock, laying against his abdomen. Gently he slid the finger in, all the way to thw second knuckle. And paused, kissing at his cock and letting him get used to the feeling.

Jensen willed his body to relax. It didnt hurt, it was just a foreign strange feeling, even as it started to move in and out of him. Jareds mouth worked teasingly around the head of his cock and only when jared slid in another long finger did he wrap his lips around the red flesh sending a jolt through jensens body and ''shit'' falling from his lips.

Jared didnt stop. He continued working his fingers in and out, as gently as he could. He focused on the heavy breathing coming from above him. They were slowly turning into moans, and that encouraged jared more than anything. He sucked jensen off at the same slow pace he fucked his fingers in him, and when he added a third finger he felt jensens own hands coming down and knotting through his hair, pushing him closer and pulling him away and closer again. He let jensens erection slip from his mouth , thrusting his hand in, looking for that little bundle of nerves up there.

When jensen looked down jareds eyes met his through the messy mop of hair. His lips were swollen from the work they were doing, and he was slipping out in hard guls, and _fuck_ jensen just wanted to kiss him. But then those figners slammed into him again and this time they found what they were looking for. ''holy sh...''' Jensen slammed his head back, ass shoving down onto his friends hand. Jared smirked and slowly pulled his fingers out. Above him, jensen growled. Jareds own dick was throbbing between his legs, completely untouched so far. He lubed himself up and got on his knees, rubbing his hands up and down jensens thighs that were planted on either side of him.

He lined up and pushed the head of his aching dick in, hissing at the feeling. In that moment it took _everything _in him not to drill jensen into the bed. Jensen lifted his head again. He locked onto jared eyes as he slid in, in one solid slow push. Jared stopped then, his hands scanning all over jensens body, soothing.

This now, this hurt. jensen squeazed his eyes shut, letting his muscles get used to the invasion. ''your fuckig huge'' He breathed. Jared wrapped one hand around the base of jensens cock, and leaned in close to the older mans face, his other hand finfing home on his neck. They kissed slowly, which was becoming more and more of a challenge for jared. He was so unbelievably turned on in that moment he thought his head might explode if his hips didnt get to moving quick. But jensen was hurting. Jared could tell, and he wanted to do this right.

''ok?'' He asked. Jensen growled but nodded yes, and jared started moving. He was moving in slow, calculated thrusts. His body was on fire. His head spinning in uncontrolable pleasure. His body wanted to fuck jensen into the mattress and more, and he found himself reasoning ''this is jensen. you have to do this right' but it turned into 'this is jensen...this is fucking jensen, you are fucking jensen' and his hips picked up the pace, jostling the older man with every thrust. Jensen whispered a steady stream of 'fuck fuck fuck'. He looked like a greek god laying there with his ridiculously gorgeous body and sex filled face. His features were contorted, though and hard to read.''jen?'' jared asked, breathlessly.

Jensen grumbled but met his eyes. ''oh my god jared.'' he breathed out.

''do you want me to stop?''

''only if you want to die'' He growled again, his voice hitting jared straight in the groin. But he seemed to understand what jared was getting at and reached out to stroke down the younger mans chest, fingers scraping across his nipples, and thick legs wrapping around jareds waist bringing him in deeper.

Jared moaned and picked up the pace. ''you have no idea...ugh...how incredible you look.'' jensen grinned up at him. ''come on'' he said, pulling jared down by the back of the neck for a sloppy kiss ''come on'' this time his voice was deep, gutteral. Jared slammed into him now, and the bed rocked up against the wall. He was getting close, that familiar feeling in his balls as they hit against jensens ass. The room was full of their moans and sweat, as their bodies worked together. Jensen joined jareds hand on his achingly hard cock, forcing it to move. they pumped him hard and fast. ''come on'' he moaned again, and again almost mindlessly.

Jared burried his head in his lovers neck, his hips moving in quick wreckless motions ''jensen...'' He slammed in once, twice, and came with a deep shout, riding out his orgasm deep inside his friend. Jensen clung to the man on top of him, his own hips working his dick in and out of their hands. ''shit'' He growled when he came several moments later.

They layed there for several moments just breathing and coming down. Jared slid out slowly, and layed down beside his friend, one hand resting tentatively in jensens slick stomach, just above the puddle of cum. The silence in the room wasnt uncomfortable. Not at all actually, as both men thought it might have been. It felt normal, appropriate. ''so how awful was i.'' jared joked

.

Jensen laughed low in his throat. ''dude you were terrible. i may never walk again.'' He looked over at the man laying beside him. He knew jared was joking but he knew he was hinting too. Jensen gave him a small but meaningful smile. ''it was awesome.'' Jared smiled his 'i am jared padalecki look at me'' smile and leaned his head against jensens shoulder, content. Jensen was content too.

It wasnt until he realized that in the last hour not once did his girlfriend cross his mind, that jensen snapped out of his post-sex daze. This, whatever this was, felt right. Jared felt right. And that scared the shit out of him, but it also made those fluttery affects in the pit of his stomach that reminded him of middle school. He had to go home soon, and be a good boyfriend to a woman who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was becoming more and more satisfied by his best friend. Who happened to be a guy.

He was confused. He was...not a good person. But the warm weight on his shoulder didnt allow him to care. He was happy.


End file.
